What Cannot Be
by VerelLupin
Summary: Sometimes we stray. What are the consequences when you stray too close to the fire.  Set during HBP slight AU!
1. Chapter 1

**Harry Potter and Co. belongs to J.K. Rowling.**

**I do own Tom Felton - ok I don't but I wish I did!!**

**Reviews Welcome...Even flames!!**

* * *

Ginny sat at the edge of the forest. Her long red hair flapping in the wind. Tears streamed steadily down her face. "How could I…?" she forced herself to take deep breaths. Tried to think rationally.

Everything had happened so quickly. She sat on the cold stone and contemplated what she had just done.

She once again sat in distress as the past hour rushed back to her.

**An hour earlier… Moaning Myrtle's Bathroom**

Ginny had hoped to change and get dressed after the Quidditch match. She cursed Madam Pomfrey for taking so long. Now she missed dinner and smelled like a goat. At least she thought she did, cheering could not cause that much sweat. It was impossible, still she quickly dashed into Moaning Myrtle's bathroom.

She came to a careening stop at the sight before her. Draco Malfoy was seated against the wall. Ginny moved closer to inspect, apparently he was asleep. She knelt and poked him tentatively.

He didn't budge but she did notice the tear tracks. Maybe it was the mother instinct but she found herself gently wiping them with a cloth she conjured. " What are you doing?" he asked grabbing her hand in a vice like grip.

It was unnerving, he seemed a statue come to life. Ginny did her best not to flinch, " I haven't the faintest clue." she answered staring into his gray eyes. He did not let go of her hand, instead slowly raised himself from his slump and leaned indecently close.

" Never tickle a sleeping dragon, Weasley. Or do you not know the school motto?" he asked. His thunderstorm gray clashing with her bottomless brown. "Let me go or you'll see a full fire breathing one." she replied coldly, mashing her nose against his.

Unaware of their audience, Moaning Myrtle watched in fascination as Slytherin pride clashed against Gryffindor determination. Huffing in anger, their breaths mingled. Without thought or reason, this unlikely couple mashed lips.

It was painful as far as kisses went. Teeth collided with tender lips. Draco could taste the blood on his own, he softened his approach but not his hunger. Ginny knew she should be struggling but somewhere a spark had ignited and robbed all thoughts and left nothing but startling sensations.

It was a desperate race to dominate, both using their hands as weapons. Clawing at each other's clothing. His long pale fingers entangled painfully in her red hair. She yelped as he pulled her head back to gain better access to her neck.

At some point she had ended half perched on his lap. Her skirt bunching on either side of his legs. Her hands were entangled in his scarf, tugging his hair violently. It was only when she felt the cold air on her exposed front, did sanity return.

Draco snapped from his stupor. Shock raced through both their bodies with alarming clarity. She scooted away from him as if bitten. Her skirt askew, she made a great effort to put herself to rights.

Draco was alarmed at his state of disarray. He redid his buttons, pulling his robes back on. His scarf was abandoned by her feet, clearly it had still been in her hand. He glanced up, a red mark was visible right below her collarbone. A mark made by him.

Ginny dropped his scarf , she valiantly tried to ignore how far they had almost gone. Draco was currently attempting to put his hair in some semblance of order. He got up, adjusting his robes. He bent to pick up his scarf. " Here." he said offering the offending scarf. "Why would I want that? As a memento?" she asked in an annoyed tone.

" I figured you could hide my other less discreet memento." he shrugged. Uncaring whether she took it or not. Ginny raced to the mirror and gasped in horror. A large crimson mark laid below her collarbone. The significance of this mark would be evident to everybody.

In dread, she walked back to him and roughly took the green scarf. He smirked, fixing his tie with obvious pride. " Draco…I mean Malfoy, you might want to take a gander at your own neck." she ventured maliciously.

With several long strides, he stood in front of the mirror with a look of outrage akin to Ginny's earlier look. He turned and glared at her, " Want your scarf back?" she asked with glee.

"Not a chance. I can explain mine away easily enough. Can you say the same for yours." he inquired in an acid tone. Ginny blushed to the roots of her hair, and stalked away. " Take care saint Potter doesn't see it. I'd hate it if he asked. I would be obliged to inform him of what happened here tonight." he shouted.

Ginny had stopped stock still at the mention of Harry. **' Dear Merlin, Harry must never know.' **she thought to herself in horror. Malfoy stood with his arms crossed and with a smirk on his face.

The smirk faltered as he watched Ginny come unglued. She ran out of the bathroom, her scarf waving behind her. At the mention of Harry, he wasn't sure if it was triumph or jealousy, he felt at her reaction.

**Room of Requirement - Later that night**

Ginny had run straight to the room of requirement, outside was all she could think of in her anguish.

The room was remarkable, it had made an exact replica of the shore near the lake, boulder and all. She had been sitting for over an hour. She got up tiredly, making her way to the door.

She fingered the scarf and wondered what was worse.

The fact that she now had Malfoy's mark on her or that she had enjoyed him putting it there.

She wrapped her arms around her, the scarf warding off some of the chill in the corridor.

She made her way to Gryffindor Tower. She stood in front of the portrait, too wrapped up in her misery to be aware of her surroundings. Blind to the very fact that his silver and emerald scarf was still wrapped around her neck for all the world to see.

**The End...maybe not.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Harry and Co. Belong to J.K.**

**Update...so proud. I apologize if its crap. **

**Can't seem to do anything but one shots lately.**

**Enjoy - Thank You to everybody who reviewed, it's like cookies at christmas.**

* * *

Ginny awoke tired and moody. She groaned and rolled onto her stomach. Last night's event had come back into focus. She shakily got to her feet, silently thankful her dorm mates were nowhere to be found.

Ginny made her way to the bathroom. She disrobed, the mark was still a dark angry color, she sighed and stepped into the hard spray of water. She let it wash away the fear that had been building up all night.

She absentmindedly traced the bruise. She pressed it harshly, as a reminder to herself of what dangerous ground she was treading on.

Ginny snapped out of her morbid thoughts, she finished her shower quickly. Since it was Saturday, she could take her time getting to breakfast. She dressed quickly stopping only to hide the green item under her pillow.

An artfully arranged scarf later, she walked into the great hall and towards her house table. Ginny pointedly ignored the green bedecked table to her left. She spotted Neville, he obligingly moved, making more than enough room for her.

Harry looked up from his cereal, he smiled shyly at her. Ginny attempted to smile back but shame pooled in her stomach, tightening her muscles painfully. Using her hair as a curtain, she took opportunity to examine Harry.

He looked more worn and gaunt than usual. Her heart constricted, 'Harry must never know.'

"Ginny, Ginny?" Neville interrupted her dark thoughts. "What, umm…" she responded.

"Are you alright?" he asked, his gaze worried.

"Harsh night. Exams are bloody awful." she said waving away his concern. Ginny got up her appetite suddenly gone. "Where you going, you just got here?" Ron inquired, mouth full of food displayed. "Ron, Eww. Close your mouth, I don't know how Hermione can stand to look at that every morning." she snapped.

"Well, that's bloody ungrateful. Just worried about your well-being." Ron answered in a miffed tone.

Ginny made no comment, choosing to leave the table instead. Malfoy had just walked in, he strutted towards his own table. Ginny felt a sudden urge to throttle him.

He glanced her way, his gray eyes raking her over her body, settling on her scarf. He smiled with pure arrogance before raising an blond eyebrow. Harry watched her go, noticing her tiny pause as he approached Malfoy. He pushed his plate away, an angry growl working its way up his chest.

This whole exchange was less that a few seconds but it was more than enough time for Neville.

He discreetly watched Ginny stalk out of the great hall, her hand yanking the scarf violently from her neck.

Ginny was not going to lie to herself. Malfoy was rather good looking for a scum sucking son of a death eater. She shoed the disturbing thought away, **'what was she doing?' **She hurried to the field, ready to put on her Quidditch gear, and work out her frustration.

**Dungeon Classrooms - That Night **

Ginny had just been about done when a booted heel collided with her bucket. Snape had assigned her detention that required cleaning in muggle tradition. "Bloody Hell!" she exclaimed, feeling the soapy water seeping into her skirts.

"Temper, temper. Weasley." a cold voice admonished above her head. Ginny looked up through her bangs. "Malfoy." she spat as if his name was something disgusting.

"Now, you'll have to start all over. I do hope this doesn't jeopardize your beauty sleep." he remarked making his way past her and to the Professor's private stores. "Was that a compliment or an insult?" she asked quietly.

She felt the sudden weight of his body behind hers, "What do you want it to be?" he whispered, his breath tickling her sensitive earlobe. She moved away from him, he stood in the same spot, a jar in his hand.

"Merlin, knows you need yours." she replied tartly. She ignored his veiled comment, "Scourgify." she shouted, the spilled contents sloshing back into their bucket.

Malfoy decided not to continue his teasing. He remembered that baiting Ginny while she had a wand in hand was foolish. Draco rubbed his nose, he remembered what happened the last time, he had underestimated her.

"Do you enjoy being a git or is it more of a hobby?" she nonchalantly asked. " I suggest, you keep your tongue behind those pretty teeth before you get into serious trouble." he mocked, his hand snaking out to caress her lips.

Seeing her wand hand move, he made a hasty retreat. Malfoy heard the thump of the spell as it hit the opposite side of the door. "What am I doing?" the question was left hanging in the empty corridor.


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry for the lack of updates. ****Just been so preoccupied with work. **

**Anyhoo. I swear I'll update sooner. The next chapter is more of Draco's viewpoint.**

**He's just a hard little weiner to pin down. **

**Harry and Co. belong to J.K. yada - yada-yada.**

**Enjoy**

* * *

**Corridors - Dead of Night - Two Night Later**

Ginny had spent the better part of the week in the room of requirement. It was the only decent place she could get any studying done. She muffled a yawn, gathered her books and left the room.

She looked both ways and was grateful that nobody was patrolling. She had just past Dumbledore's stone gargoyles when she heard the noise.

She quickly hid in the first nook she found. "Hey, find your own. This is occupied."

Ginny gasped, she knew that voice. "Oh Merlin." she mumbled.

"Oh my lucky day, second encounter of the week. If I didn't know better, I'd think you were stalking me." Malfoy drawled. "Sorry to disappoint you, but I'm not part of your fan club." she snapped.

Harry had emerged from the staircase that led to Dumbledore's Office. "Harry!" she squeaked, attempting to make herself smaller. Harry looked about but shrugged and continued down the passageway.

"Don't hurt yourself on my account. Wouldn't want saint Potter finding you here..." he began but

thought better of it and wondered if he could turn it to his advantage.

Draco had noticed that Potter's gaze had settled more than once on the youngest Weasley. "So does he know about our little moments?" he drawled, his fingers lifting a strand of hair experimentally.

"There's nothing for him to know." grabbing his hand, she faced him. Ginny could feel the anger evaporate, weary she let go of his hand and moved out of the passage.

Draco grabbed her robe, spinning her to face him. He traced the bruise, looking up at her through white - blond lashes. "I've known you all my life and yet I just met you." he mused.

Ginny stepped away from his reach, "You and I can never know each other." she replied cryptically.

Draco watched her walk away, something inside him began to stir. A feeling that only confused and enraged him. **'the dark lord gave me a task, I must finish it.' **

Ginny pondered her situation, unable to shake the uneasy feeling building inside her. **'I love Harry, I love Harry.' **she repeated to herself over and over again. "Hi, Gin." Harry's deep voice broke into her thoughts.

"Hey Harry." she smiled, twisting the ends of her scarf nervously. "I'm glad I caught you…I mean I was waiting for you…well not like your brother or anything." Harry stopped, red faced.

"Thanks, Harry." Ginny took his hand, pulling him towards the portrait hole. Harry followed.

Nearby two gray eyes, turned to slits as he watched his nemesis with her.

"Maybe she's more like me than she realizes." A malicious smile firmly on his face, Draco sauntered towards his own common room.

**Gryffindor Common Room - Early Morning**

Ginny paced in front of the fireplace. She couldn't seem to shake those moments with him from her mind.

She wondered how she had ended up in this predicament. Just when Harry was finally starting to notice her, she had to catch Malfoy's attention.

Ginny had the grace to blush as she admitted, that she had just as much fault as Malfoy. She continued her pacing and wondered what Hermione would do in such a situation. "Go to the Library." she yelled.

Ginny grabbed her book bag and knocked over two second years in her haste. Harry was just coming from out of his room, when he saw the familiar red hair make a dash for the portrait entrance.

Harry scowled at his missed opportunity and spent the rest of the morning in sour concentration.

**Library - Row 5 - Magical Herbs**

Malfoy had just been walking towards the Great Hall, when he spotted the Weasley girl. She seemed to be in a hurry. Malfoy's face changed into a smirk and he followed her in.

Ginny saw him right away, **'How many arrogant pale boys, could there be in one school.' **

"What do you want Malfoy?" she hissed, keeping her voice pitched low."Nothing just getting a book." he replied.

Ginny to her credit, tried valiantly to climb off the ladder she was on. "That looks like a worthwhile read ." he stated, his eyes ignoring the bookcase behind her and instead running the length of her legs to the very edge of her skirt.

Ginny glared at him and wondered how she would get down, now that he had her cornered. "You try to look up my skirt one more time and you'll be wearing your eyes backward." she growled.

Ginny saw there was no help for it and jumped the last four steps. She had expected to land hard and snap something, but that was not possible when you were grabbed and swung down like a sack of potatoes.

Ginny squeaked and to her mortification, blushed the spectacular Weasley Blush. Draco placed her on the floor surprisingly fast and stepped away from her.

Wide brown eyes met shocked gray. Draco abandoned his quest to annoy her and swept out of the library as if Snape was following. Ginny retrieved her fallen book, she kneeled completely taken aback.

"Here." Ginny was helped up by a rough callused hand. "Neville!" she exclaimed, "How long you been there?" she asked pointing at the spot recently vacated by Draco Malfoy.

"Enough time, I suppose. I hope you know what you're doing." he said holding her books as she dusted off her knees.

"That's the crux of the matter. I don't." Ginny answered taking her books from him and smiling ruefully.


End file.
